XY069: Het Land van Herkomst Verdedigen!
(Engels: Defending the Homeland!) is de 69ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 20ste aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Nadat Ash en zijn vrienden gelucht hebben, komt er een Bellsprout naar Goodra toe rennen. Deze Bellsprout blijkt van Keanan te zijn, een veldwachter in het voormalige woongebied van Goodra. Keanan brengt de groep vervolgens naar het woongebied van Goodra. Keanan vertelt dat Goodra's vrienden zich verstoppen omdat ze zijn weggejaagd door een groep Pokémon onder leiding van Florges. Wanneer Goodra zijn vrienden roept, komt er een Wooper aanlopen. Eerst herkent hij Goodra niet, maar uiteindelijk komt Wooper erachter dat Goodra zijn vriendje Goomy is. Dan komen ook de rest van Goodra's vrienden eraan lopen. Maar ondertussen vallen de andere Pokémon onder leiding van Florges, de schuilplaats van Goodra's vrienden aan. Kan Goodra zijn vrienden tegen Florges beschermen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Goodra en zijn vrienden.Tijdens hun reis naar Laverre City besluiten Ash en zijn vrienden om te gaan lunchen. Tijdens de lunch probeert Chespin zoals gewoonlijk weer het eten van Pancham te stelen, maar Pancham geeft Chespin een duw waardoor het eten van Dedenne op de grond valt. Dedenne is heel boos op Chespin en gebruikt daarom zijn Thunder Shock op Chespin. Gelukkig stapt Goodra tussen beide en lost hij de ruzie op. Ondertussen rijdt er een truck langs en de Bellsprout die in de truck zit blijkt Goodra te kennen. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden alles opgeruimd hebben, komen de Bellsprout en zijn trainer naar Goodra toe lopen. De man vertelt dat hij Keanan heet en de veldwachter van het oorspronkelijk woongebied van Goodra is. Bonnie vraagt aan Ash of zij een bezoekje aan Goodra's woongebied gaan brengen, Ash vindt het goed maar Goodra heeft er niet zoveel zin in. Maar na wat aanmoedigende woorden van Bellsprout besluit Goodra om met de rest mee te gaan. Wanneer de groep naar het drasland kijkt, vertelt Keanan dat er in dit gebied een geneeskrachtige waterbron is waar Goomy met zijn vrienden woonde, maar een groep Pokémon onder leiding van Florges vielen Goomy en zijn vrienden aan om de waterbron in handen te krijgen. Tijdens dit gevecht kwam Goomy op een Swanna terecht, waardoor Goomy uiteindelijk op het hoofd van Ash terecht kwam. Wat later wanneer de groep over het verhaal van Keanan aan het praten is, kijkt Goodra het drasland in en denkt hij aan al zijn herinneringen met zijn vrienden, opeens schreeuwt hij iets het drasland in. Wat veder op in het drasland hoort een Wooper, een vriend van Goodra, het geschreeuw van Goorda en besluit hij om op het geluid af te lopen. Als snel komt Wooper aan bij het huis van Keanan, al snel ziet Wooper dat Goodra zijn goed vriend Goomy is en rent hij op hem af. Goodra's andere vrienden, die Wooper gevolgd zijn, komen Goodra ook begroeten. Maar een aantal type Pokémon hebben het geschreeuw van Goodra ook gehoord en besluiten om Florges te vertellen dat Goodra is teruggekeerd. Als Goodra aan zijn vrienden laat zien hoe sterk hij is, komt er opeens een Swanna aanvliegen. De Swanna vertelt de Pokémon dat Florges de schuilplaats van Goodra's vrienden aan het aanvallen is. Daarop besluiten Goodra en zijn vrienden om Swanna te volgen, Ash wil Goodra ook volgen, maar Keanan zegt dat dit een ruzie tussen de Pokémon is en hij zich hier niet mee moet bemoeien. Ash vertelt dat hij op een afstandje naar het gevecht zal kijken en rent vervolgens achter Goodra aan. De Pokémon willen de vrienden van Goodra bij de schuilplaats aanvallen, maar Goodra springt voor de aanvallen van de Pokémon en gebruikt vervolgens zijn Bide op de Pokémon. Dankzij Goodra hebben Goodra's vrienden weer te kracht om te vechten en helpen ze Goodra om het Pokémon leger van Florges te verslaan. thumb|250px|Team Rocket haalt Florges over om samen te werken.Uiteindelijk verschijnt Florges en daagt ze Goodra uit voor een één tegen één gevecht. Goodra is in het begin bang voor Goodra, maar wanneer Ash hem vertelt dat hij niet meer de kleine bange Goomy is, maar een grote sterke Goodra, heeft Goodra de moed om met Florges te vechten. Nadat Petal Blizzard en Dragon Pulse met een grote explosie tegen elkaar zijn geknald, gebruikt Florges Grassy Terrain om haar type aanvallen te versterken. Vervolgens gebruik Florges Solar Beam, Goodra weet deze aanval tegen te houden met Dragon Pulse. Maar Goodra was niet het enige doelwit van Florges, Florges heeft de vrienden van Goodra wel met haar Solar Beam geraakt. Wanneer Florges nog een keer Solar Beam op Goodra's vrienden wil gebruiken, houdt Goodra deze aanval tegen. Nu Goodra afgeleid is, gebruikt Florges snel haar Moonblast op Goodra. Goodra is bijna verslagen dankzij de super effectieve Moonblast van Florges. Dankzij wat aanmoediging van Ash vindt Goodra de kracht om door te gaan en gebruikt hij zijn Ice Beam, die hij opdat moment leert, op Flroges. Hiermee vernietigd hij de tweede Moonblast van Florges en weet hij Florges te raken. Hiermee schakelt Goodra Florges uit. Wanneer iedereen de overwinning van Goodra aan het vieren is, wordt Goodra opeens geraak door een Shadow Ball en een Psybeam, waardoor hij met een harde klap op de grond terecht komt. Vervolgens wordt er een rookbom op de grond gegooid, waardoor Florges en haar Pokémon leger weten te ontsnappen. Die avond nadat Keanan de wonden van Goodra verzorgd heeft, gaan Dedenne, Pikachu en Wooper bij hem liggen. Ondertussen stelt Team Rocket voor om met Florges samen te werken om Goodra uit te schakelen, Florges wil liever niet met Team Rocket samenwerken, maar besluit het toch te doen om Floette te beschermen. Ondertussen komen Clemont en Keanan erachter dat Team Rocket de rookbom heeft gegooid en de Shadow Ball en Psybeam van Pumpkaboo en Inkay afkomstig zijn. Opeens klinkt er een hard knal en worden Pikachu, Dedenne en Wooper door een groep Ariados meegenomen. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden zijn op weg naar Laverre City, wanneer een voorbijganger Ash’s Goodra herkent. Hij stelt zichzelf voor als Keanan en legt uit dat hij de veldwachter is van het moerasgebied dat vlakbij ligt en waar Goodra vroeger heeft gewoond toen hij nog een Goomy was. Ash en de anderen vinden het leuk om Goodra’s oude leefgebied te zien, maar de Pokémon lijkt te aarzelen. Als ze bij het moerasgebied aankomen, legt Keanan uit dat er een tijdje geleden een ruzie is uitgebroken vanwege de geneeskrachtige bron die zich in het gebied bevindt. Destijds Tijdens is Goomy tijdens het gevecht de lucht in geschoten en door een zwerm Swanna meegenomen en daarna op Ash’s hoofd beland! De Florges die de ruzie is begonnen, is samen met haar onderdanen de baas over het moerasgebied geworden en Goodra’s oude vrienden hebben zich in een uithoek verscholen. Middels aanmoediging van Ash begint Goodra een gevecht met Florges, maar net als het er naar uitziet dat Florges verslagen is, komt er een aanval uit onbekende richting, waardoor Goodra bewusteloos raakt! Later zien we dat de schurken van Team Rocket (die de aanval hebben gedaan) Florges benaderen met het doel hun krachten te bundelen. En terwijl Ash waakt over de herstellende Goodra, grijpen de schurken Pikachu en Dedenne! Zal het hem lukken om ze terug te krijgen? Debuten thumb|Pokémon Quiz|250pxthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Keanan Pokémon *Keanan's Bellsprout *Florges (Blauwe Bloem) *Floette (Blauw Bloem) Aanvallen *Petal Blizzard *Grassy Terrain Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu. *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Mienfoo Fouten *Gulpin gebruikt Water Gun een aanval die hij niet in de games kan leren. *Wanneer Bellsprout uit de truck kijkt, heeft zijn rechteroog een sclera. Galerij XY069-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)